


All That Glitters

by Hils



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: All that glitters (or sparkles) is not gold





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'Jensen is given a gift by a fangirl, but he's not sure what it is. He takes it to Misha for identification because, of course, Misha knows all. Misha doesn't know what it is, but he convinces Jensen he does'

Jensen has a love/hate relationship with conventions. He’s grateful to the fans, of course, and well aware that he wouldn’t still have this awesome job if it weren’t for them. Plus, who doesn’t want to spend a weekend being told how awesome you are by people who genuinely mean it?

The main thing he doesn’t like about these things is how unpredictable they are. Everything will be going fine and then BAM he’s got a crazy girl jumping on him or asking him to impregnate her. It’s weird, and more than a little unnerving. That’s why he’s spent years perfecting the walls he puts up so that he comes across as polite and open without letting anyone get too close. He’s not like Jared and Misha who thrive on these things and on the attention. He likes his private life to stay private. That’s why he prefers to do panels with the other guys. They’re so much better at fielding the crazies than he is.

Autograph time is the worst as there’s no one else there to act as a shield. Most of the fans are entirely respectful of course, and a lot of them are too shy to even speak to him, but there’s always the thought at the back of his mind that the next one could be the crazy one. It sets him on edge the whole time and he really has to make a conscious effort to keep smiling.

“I bought you a little present,” one girl says with flushed cheeks and it’s this sort of thing that Jensen dreads. A lot of the gifts he gets given are sweet and thoughtful but there’s always one or two who give him sex toys or disturbing photo manipulations of him in bed with Jared, or Misha, sometimes both.

“Thank you,” Jensen replies with smile #3 and he’s mentally braced for whatever might be coming.

The girl’s face flushes a deeper shade of red. “Well, I know how hard you work and I thought this might help you relax after a long day.”

His inner alarm is just starting to go off when she hands him a small bottle. The contents are. . .well, the only word is shimmery really. Possibly sparkly. Either way he has no idea what the hell it is. He looks up to ask but the girl has already been moved along by the stewards and is now talking to Misha at the end of the table. Jensen shrugs and slips the bottle into his pocket. He makes a mental note to ask Jared later.

* * *

“Man, I have no idea!”

Jared looks at the bottle for a couple of minutes, turning it around in his giant hands as though looking at it from another angle would provide the answer. Finally he takes the top off the bottle and sniffs it.

“Might be soap,” he finally suggests. “But it doesn’t really smell of anything and soap doesn’t usually have sparkles in it, right?”

Jensen shrugs. “If I knew what it was I wouldn’t be asking you, dude.”

Jared’s still looking at the bottle like it was some sort of science experiment. He sniffs it again and then dips his pinkie finger into the bottle and licks it. “Blegh. Well, whatever it is you can’t eat it.”

Jensen has to smile. Jared’s like a small child when it comes to testing whether things are edible or not. He’s pretty sure that’s how Jared will die in the end, his final words being ‘I wonder what it tastes like.’

“You should ask Misha,” Jared suggests. “He knows stuff.”

Saying that Misha ‘knows stuff’ is like saying a library has ‘a couple of books.’ The amount of random knowledge housed in Misha’s brain astounds Jensen on pretty much a daily basis. In fact the only reason Jensen hasn’t gone to Misha first is because Misha is currently doing a meet and greet with some fans, or he was at least.

Jensen glances at his watch. It’s coming up to lunchtime now. Maybe can get to the bottom of the mysterious sparkling bottle.

* * *

“It’s obvious,” Misha says as soon as Jensen hands him the bottle. He barely looks at it for a second and he certainly doesn’t take the time to sniff or taste it like Jared.

“Great!” Jensen replies with a smile. “What is it?”

“It’s glitterlube.”

The smile falls from Jensen’s face. “It’s what?”

“Glitterlube,” Misha repeats. “If you spent more time lurking on the internet like I do you’d know this. It’s very popular in certain fandom communities.”

Misha hands the bottle back to him and Jensen is almost scared to touch it in case the crazy is catching. Why? Why do these things always happen to him?

Misha grins. “Someone clearly thinks you need to get laid. Who gave it to you? Jared?”

“A fan,” Jensen mutters sadly. God, this is going to be all over the internet before the weekend is over and he knows for sure that Misha will find the reports, print them out and ensure that they get circulated on set. How is this his life? “She told me it would help me relax.”

“Sex can be very relaxing,” Misha says solemnly. “Well, afterwards anyway. So is she one of the ones who thinks you’re fucking Jared? Or one of the newer ones who thinks it’s me?”

Jensen has never been able to understand how Misha can be so calm about the weird people who think that life on set is one big orgy between takes. He actually goes looking for the weirder stories and prints them out to show people.

Jensen sighs. “I’m not having this conversation with you again. Jared is like my brother.”

“I always had you pinned as a kinky bastard,” Misha replies with a grin and a shrug. “If you want to screw the guy who plays your brother that’s your business. Who am I to judge?”

“I don’t want to fuck Jared,” Jensen hisses, his eyes darting around the corridor as soon as the words left his lips. It would be just his luck that someone would wander along now and overhear this conversation.

Misha grins. “Well, that’s good to know. Does that mean I can talk you into putting that stuff to good use upstairs? You look like you need to unwind before the panel this afternoon.”

Jensen blinks at him. “Huh?”

“Eloquent as always, Ackles. I asked if you wanted to go upstairs and have sex. I have the regular kind of lube if you don’t want your ass to sparkle.”

It’s not like Jensen has never thought about it. He’s not blind after all, and there’s a reason Dean and Castiel have so much on screen chemistry. He never expected Misha to just come out and proposition him though. Thinking about it he should have known better. It’s Misha after all.

Suddenly the air feels hot and dry and his tongue snakes out to wet his lips.

Misha is staring at his mouth now and Jensen smirks to himself before slowly wetting his lips slightly longer than was necessary. No way was he going to have Misha being the only one calling the shots with this. . .whatever the hell this was.

“Shall we get out of here?” Misha asks and Jensen takes some small amount of satisfaction in the slight crack to his voice.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

They go to Misha’s room because it’s closer and as soon as they’re through the door Misha is on him, kissing him like he’s been starved of it. A low moan rattles in Jensen’s throat as Misha steers him towards the end. Seriously, why had they never thought to do this before? Christ Misha is so hot.

Jensen fumbles in his pocket and pulls out the small bottle.

“Use this,” he grunts. “I want you inside me.”

Misha pauses and Jensen almost lets out a whimper of loss.

“I’ve got a bit of a confession to make.”

Jensen rubs his hand over his face. “And you thought now would be a good time to stop and talk?”

“Trust me, Jensen, you’ll be glad I did.”

“Fine, what is it?”

Their fingers brush as Misha takes the bottle from him and Jensen wants nothing more than to tell him to shut up so they can get back to what they’ve been doing.

“I have no idea what this stuff is, but I’m fairly sure you don’t want it anywhere near your ass.”

And just like that it’s as though someone had poured a bucket of cold water over him. “What?”

“I’ve got some regular lube,” Misha offers with a shrug.

Jensen opens his mouth, closes it and then opens it again as he struggles to find the words.

“Man, what the hell?”

Blunt, but to the point.

“It seemed like the best way to see if you were interested.”

And the weird thing is that this probably seems perfectly logical in Misha’s skewed mind. No matter how long they’ve worked together Jensen is pretty sure he’s never been able to fully wrap his head around Misha’s thought process.

Misha is looking at him expectantly and Jensen realizes that the ball is in his court. He gets to decide what happens next and the thrill that small amount of power gives him makes him shiver.

He waits a moment longer, feeling the tension radiating from Misha, and then he pulls him close.

“It’d be a shame not to finish what we started.”

Misha grins and Jensen can almost visibly see the tension melting away from him. “Yes, a tragic shame.”

And almost with a snap they are on each other again, tugging at clothes as their lips crush each other in a hot frenzied mess. Damn, Jensen is so hard his hands are shaking.

“There’s no rush,” Misha says languidly as he steps out of his jeans. “You need to relax.”

“People keep telling me that,” Jensen mutters under his breath as he tosses his shirt on the floor. “I’m relaxed.”

He shivers when Misha runs his hands up his arms until they came to gently rest on his shoulders. “Yeah, all the tension here shows me just how relaxed you are. Trust me after this you’ll know what relaxed really means.”

They toppled onto the bed, Misha twisting their bodies so that he landed on top of Jensen and it feels so good that it doesn’t even occur to Jensen to object.

Misha trails kisses down Jensen’s chest and Jensen lets out a gasp when Misha’s mouth reaches his cock.

“Fuck, Misha!”

Misha simply grins before wrapping his lips around Jensen and humming, which sends hot vibrations running through Jensen’s whole body and nearly pushes him over the edge right there.

“Misha, I want you to fuck me,” Jensen groans and but almost whimpers when Misha’s mouth pulls off him.

Misha crawls up Jensen’s body and reaches into the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle and a condom.

“At least this way you won’t look like a Twilight vampire,” Misha says as he slicks up his hand and Jensen can’t help but snort.

He rolls onto his stomach and lets out a small gasp as Misha inserts one finger and then another.

“Come on,” Jensen growls. “I need you inside me.”

“Such a romantic,” Misha replies with amusement in his voice but he enters Jensen a moment later and fuck it feels good.

“Harder,” Jensen grunts as Misha pounds into him.

Misha actually does what Jensen asks, increasing his motion and gripping Jensen’s shoulder tight as he thrusts in and out. Jensen isn’t usually this demanding in bed but he’s aware of their schedule for the rest of the day. Well, until one of Misha’s hands wraps around his cock and after that all his thoughts fade away into a white feeling of bliss and nothing else matters.

He comes with a strangled cry, falling limp beneath Misha who thrusts into him a couple more times before letting out a low groan and collapsing on top of him.

For a moment Jensen can only lie there with the wind knocked out of him until Misha rolls off him and tosses the condom into the trashcan.

“Feeling more relaxed now?” Misha asks once he’d caught his breath and Jensen can only hum and nod his head.

“Good,” Misha replies. “How long until we have to be back downstairs?”

Jensen has no idea and for the first time he doesn’t care.

* * *

Jared shoots Jensen a knowing look and a grin when he gets back downstairs and not for the first time Jensen wishes Jared didn’t know him as well as he did.

“I’m getting rid of this,” he tells Jared in an attempt to change the subject. “No one seems to know what the hell it is.”

He pulls the bottle of sparkly stuff from his pocket and starts looking for a trash can.

Jared catches hold of his wrist. “I know what it is.”

“What?” Jensen frowns. “Since when?”

Jared shrugs sheepishly and pulls an identical bottle from his own pocket. “It’s bubble bath. Unlike some people I ask questions when a fan gives me a gift.”

“But. . .”

“I’ve been watching you and Misha dance around each other for months. I just thought you needed a little push, and I was right, wasn’t I?”

Jensen can’t even deny it. Jared would know if he was lying anyway.

“You can thank me by cooking dinner when we get home,” Jared says with a beaming smile. “Now are you ready to get out there on that stage?”

And for the first time since they started doing these things Jensen actually feels like he can handle it.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
